Over My Head
by AutumnStarr
Summary: Singfic, Song Used Over My Head by Lit, different scenes from Rising to the song Onver My Head between John and Teyla, and a little bit of truth behind what John is really thinking at the very end of Rising


_They wanna try and build me up  
So they can tear me down  
I wish that I could be back there  
But I'm writing here right now_

John paced, this was crazy, too crazy, not even in the Ancient city five minutes and things were going nuts, There were underwater, the shield was failing, then what? All John could do was try and think over what actually happened to him to get him there. He never liked being in crowded places anyway, so he had asked when he got his first assignment back on Earth to be where there was as little people as possible, now where was he? In a city made by people he never even knew, with a shield keeping trillions of gallons of ice cold water not mere _inches_ from a window. 'This is just great John, you got herself in big trouble, besure to thank Jack when you get the chance'

_They've taken everything that I've had to give and  
They say it's over but man I'm still here livin_

Teyla found herself confronting people she had never seen, nor met, nor heard of in her life, one of whom caught her eyes, She took hi to the cave, and that is where she relized something was up, she liked this man, he called himself Major Sheppard then. "What's this?" He had asked holding out her locket.

"I lost this years ago, where did you..?"

"It was laying there in the sand, here..." John placed the locket around her neck, and he let his hands linger a half a minute as he pulled back. Teyla fingered the locket, then John asked about the drawings on the walls, and the trouble started.

_I don't know what to do, I think that maybe  
I'm in over my head  
Stuck in the red, Somethin they said  
Makes me think that I'm in over my head  
Over my head  
Over my head_

_I've got to get away from here,  
And it couldn't be too soon.  
Cuz I see the stars are here with me,  
Like rocket to the moon.  
__  
_John flew the Jumper through the gate, it was easy. Once landing though and seeing what they were up against seemed that they hit a snag, "OK now lets go Ford your with me, let go." That was minutes before, now he was having second thoughts of the mission, sure he was there to find his commander and missing men, that and free those her could, only... now.

A Wraith walked by, "This ship is huge and he's the first we've seen" Ford said sticking a C4 charge on a pillar. "Where do we go from here?"

John took out the ALSD, it showed a dot moving away, "That's him, move over there" John nodded his head towards a wall, Ford did as told, "That's you, and this seems to be a group of people..." they headed off. And got into a gunfight.

_You take me everywhere that I've never been and  
Show me the meaning of what life had to give and  
I don't know what to say, I think that maybe_

Teyla paced in her cell, her people that were there, Halling a nd a few others were looking to her, Sumner had been taken not ten minutes before, then she heard footsteps, and John appeared, "Major Sheppard?" She said softly seeing him and Ford.

"You OK?" John asked.

"Fine, They took Sumner." Bates answered before Teyla could speak.

"When?" John asked. passing his C4 to Bates.

"Not long" Teyla said, she watched confused of what thwe men were doing, 'what is that stuff?' she wondered seeing Bates mold a bit of C4 to the cell door. John took off.

_I'm in over my head  
Lyin in her bed, Somethin she said  
Makes me think that I'm in over my head  
Over my head  
Over my head_

Now they were back home, their first fight with the Wraith, it went alright, they only lost Sumner... so far, John thought it worked out. For the most part.

_They've taken everything that I've had to give and  
They say it's over but man I'm still here livin_

"I guess this is home now." Ford said

"I guess so." John reponded

"I'm thinking of a little place with an ocean view. Out of the way." Ford said with something of a laugh, Weir appeared behind them.

"Major. Lieutenant. I thought the occasion merited opening this. Compliments of General O'Neill." She handed each a cup of wine.

"Cheers." John said not looking happy at all.

"You did good, John." Weir told him

"I don't know about that." John said

"Hey, there was no way you could have saved Colonel Sumner." Weir pointed out

"I have to live with it. I'm beginning to think you were right – I _have_ made things much worse. I haven't made us many more friends out there."

"No? Look around you." Weir said Sheppard looked at the Athosians milling around happily. Nearby, Halling, having an affectionate moment with Jinto – the two of them have their foreheads touching like they did when he first met them. Teyla standing next to Halling, and she had heard what was just said.

"I agree, Major Sheppard." She walked over to him, puts her hands on his shoulders and bows her head. Sheppard glances at Ford, who grins at him. Sheppard rolls his eyes a little, then lowers his own head so that his forehead touches Teyla's. They stand like that for a moment, then Teyla raises her head. "You have earned both _my_ friendship and that of my people. With our help you will make many more friends."A little way away, Doctors Beckett and McKay were watching the interchange. McKay was gnawing on something on a stick – it looked like a very thin kebab.

"How come _I_ never make friends like that?" Carson asked.

"You need to get out more."

"We're in another galaxy – how much more _out_ can you get?!"

"Is that lemons?!" He hurried off to find out. Teyla and Ford leave the balcony. Sheppard starts to follow them but Weir stops him.

"One more thing, Major – something I'd like you to sleep on. I have a few thoughts on it myself but ..."

"Thoughts about what?"

"Who the members of your team might be."

"_My_ team?"

"Well, you are the ranking military officer now, or do you need to be reminded of that? We need to get back out there; do what we came to do. "She turns and leans on the balustrade, looking out on ocean. Sheppard joins her.

"You do realise I can get us in to all sorts of trouble,... right?" John asked

_I don't know what to do, I think that maybe  
I'm in over my head  
Stuck in the red, Somethin they said  
Makes me think that I'm in over my head  
Over my head  
Over my head  
I'm in over my head_


End file.
